The winner takes it all
by orion's shining star
Summary: For Miranda, her employees are her pack and Andrea is love of her life; but they don't need to know that. However, some things are not better left unsaid and Miranda deserves to be happy. Miranda/Andy, AU


**Hi everybody! **

**This is a Mirandy one shot :)**

**This silly idea has been on my mind for few weeks, so I decided to finally write it down. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and I apologise in advance. **

**In this story, Paris never happened the way it did in the movie. Andy never left and the story takes place after Paris, divorce and all that.**

**I hope you like the story!**

* * *

There are few things one should never do to Miranda Priestly and making her angry was right at the top of that list. Everybody knew that Miranda had high standards, in both professional and personal life, so it was naturally that she was disappointed more often than others. It was also why she was the best in the business and why her word was the law in fashion world. One would think that nobody would be courageous, or better said stupid, enough to piss her off. However, you would be wrong: because there is a man widely known, or at least within Elias-Clark building, as a little man with a huge ego. Irv was the reason behind Miranda's behaviour last week, let's be clear: working with Miranda is never easy, but Andrea Sacks has never witnessed that much tears and anger at once in her life.

Andy knew it before it happened, on a Monday morning she woke up with an alarming feeling in her guts, so when Miranda marched into the office in her Prada pumps and deadly look in her eyes, Andy knew it was going to be a week from hell. What ticked off Andy the most wasn't Miranda's behaviour, but her incompetence to understand why Miranda was behaving worse than usually. Even though she never really admitted it in daylight or outside of her bed, Andrea Sacks was madly in love with the Devil herself. As if that wasn't enough she stupidly decided not to ignore her feelings, move on and try to forget Miranda, but to admire everything about the Ice Queen and then slowly whiter to death every night before going to sleep.

So of course, Andy was spending her Friday night at her desk waiting for Miranda to finish her work so she could go home. Even though she loved being in presence of Miranda, Andy was at the end of her strenght and ready to drop dead. Andy glanced at the table in front of her, where Emily was looking like death, waiting to go home as well. Little after 7 pm, Miranda's voice echoed

''Emily! Andrea!'' both tired assistants jumped on their feet and entered Miranda's office

''Have you finished my schedule for Monday?'' asked Miranda

''Yes, Miranda.'' answered Emily

''Everything else was taking care of?'' silver haired dame asked

''Yes, Miranda.'' both assistants answered

''Excellent, you can both go home.'' Miranda replied ''Andrea, there is no need to wait for the book tonight, I'll pick her up on my way home. I'll see you at Sunday.'' she finished

Both Emily and Andy murmured 'Good night' and exited the office knowing better than to ask for clarification

''What did she mean by see you at Sunday?'' asked Andy as they entered the lift

''I have no idea.'' Emily sighed

''Is there any party we forgot about?'' questioned Andy

''Don't be ridiculous!'' snapped Emily ''We take care of her schedule, we would know if there is a reception.'' she breathed ''For god's sake Andrea, don't you think we wouldn't already have binders full of women to memorise?''

''Women, Em?'' asked Andy rolling her eyes

''Names, I meant to say names.'' chuckled Emily ''My god, I'm so tired that I've lost my mind. I knew this day would come.'' Emily stressed

''You're just tired, you'll be usual pain in my arse by the morning.'' Andrea smiled, secretly very glad that Emily and her had became good friends outside the Runway ''You are lucky you didn't slip that jem in front of the press.'' laughed Andrea softly ''Binders full of women, they'd eat you alive.''

''Only if Miranda wouldn't strangle me first.'' answered redhead as they exited the lift.

* * *

Miranda arrived home little after 9 pm, after they finally delivered the Book. After a long shower and call to her girls, who were at their fathers at the time, she sat down in den with a glass of red wine. She convinced herself that few minutes of silence and ignoring the world around her was the best policy to calm her wrecking nerves. Unfortunately, the world chose not to ignore her and her blackberry rang, indicating that she had received email. Miranda huffed knowing what email contained and her brow furrowed further when she read whole email.

_Casual?! They were required to dress casually?! _Miranda could feel the first signs of heart attack. _How on Earth am I supposed to survive with a room full of_ _Elias-Clark employees dressed casually? God knows what horrid things they wear outside work place?_

Headache already pulsed on right side of Miranda's scull. Just like it did one week earlier, at emergency board meeting. Apparently some sort of government inspection made a report on Elias-Clark and their workers, just like every other year. However, this year, report was obviously written by some moronic rookie who didn't know what kind of business they were in and just how much they all had to work to stay in the game. When the boar received the report they called in for a immediate meeting, which had lasted for two full hours. Everybody, including Miranda, knew that they would have some serious media problems if report was ever leaked to the press. Thankfully, they had convinced the inspector to change the report, but he did had demands and the board went will all of his demands. They hired additional lawyers, which would only present their workers, they agreed to small adjustments such as desk positions, lunch time etc. They also decided threw a gathering of sort, for all of Runway and Motor world employees at Sunday. Whole day would be dedicated towards informing workers of their rights, as well as quality time with their superiors. That was the part Miranda did not understand, why would anybody want to have quality time with their bosses if they could spent their day off with their family or friends.

Miranda knew she was demanded as person and as a boss, but she needed the best people to produce the best fashion magazine. That did not mean she didn't like them or that she didn't even knew their names, because Miranda could name every person who works for her. She believed it is easier to get things done if she maintained professional distance, so that's what she did. She liked to think of the people who worked there as her pack, she was the pack's leader and was responsible for their well being. For that to work, she needed the best team and to eliminate all the weak links among them, but Miranda was content because she firmly believed that she had surrounded herself with best people in business.

Her inner musings were interrupted by her mobile phone

''Good evening, Nigel'' she answered without looking at the screen

''Now I know why you were angry whole week.'' Nigel said

''Yes, well we can't do anything about it now, we need to get through with it.'' Miranda sighed

''I received two mails.'' said Nigel ''One that everybody got and another one from Irv asking me to I make a speech at the gathering.''

''I knew he would use this as an opportunity to try something.'' Miranda sighed ''Did he specified anything?''

''Nothing, he requested a speech in which I am to describe what it's like to work for Miranda Priestly.'' answered Nigel

''Well then, write it.'' Miranda answered tiredly

''Are my hands tied?'' asked Nigel

''No, I want you to write an honest speech.'' sighed Miranda ''It will not affect your job what so ever, just write what you feel.''

''Alright.'' responded Nigel, sounding little nervous ''Are you okay Miranda?''

''I'm fine, girls are at their fathers and I am a little tired of everything.'' Miranda responded

''Want to have some girl time tomorrow?'' Nigel asked ''I'll even listen all about your crush.''

''She's not my crush.'' Miranda rolled her eyes ''I've already told you that I do not understand why you call her that. She's my assistant, for god's sake.''

''Whatever you say.'' Nigel chuckled ''I'll come by six o'clock.''

''I'll have wine and dinner ready.'' Miranda responded

* * *

Sunday came sooner than Miranda hoped and she found herself at the entrance of nicely decorated, small hall, full of people she worked with. She spotted Nigel first and started to walk towards him, taking in all of the people who surrounded her in different, more relaxed state. She herself was dressed in black slacks and white dress shirt, her usual accessories lacking except for a long owl necklace she got for 18th birthday from her mother and her wrist watch. Also, her make up was light and her hair done, but as girls called it, 'home- do' was not so firm and made Miranda look much more softer.

''How is that hangover treating you?'' she asked Nigel with broad grin, something her coworkers never saw on her face

''I hate you, I really do.'' Nigel said but then smiled ''There are people staring at that stunning smile on your face. It's nice to see you can still shock them.''

Miranda laughed at that ''Well, there was a man at my house yesterday, well more of a women in my eyes but, anyway he advised me to try and act as a human being. I'm taking his advice, even though I don't know why.''

''He is a wise man.'' Nigel nodded

''Not really, but he is a good friend so I keep him around.'' Responded Miranda

''Your crush is here.'' mocked Nigel

''I hate you.'' Miranda frowned, while Nigel smiled and said ''You should talk to people, you know. Miranda, trust them, you picked them personally and you know they are worth of your time, otherwise they wouldn't be here.''

''I know, I'm going.'' nodded Miranda ''Wish me luck.''

After talking to quite many people, Miranda finally reached Andrea

''Why are you standing out here on your own?'' questioned Miranda as she approached Andrea who looked outside the big window

''Miranda!'' exclaimed Andrea ''You scared me.''

''I can see that.'' smiled Miranda as she gave Andrea a glass of wine

''Thank you'' Andrea grinned ''I was a little lost in my thoughts.''

''Anything your old, frumpy boss could help you with?'' Miranda joked

''You're not old!'' Andrea responded fiercely and looked in Miranda's eyes ''You're beautiful, not frumpy.''

Miranda stood still, in complete shock. Unfortunately, before she could ask Andrea anything, some assistant of Irv came and told Andrea that she was needed.

''Miranda, you are needed as well, Irving requested your presence in back room.'' assistant said, while Andrea already took off in other direction

''What does he wants?'' questioned Miranda

''Something about a game that we'll be playing, I don't know anything more.'' with that Miranda went to the back room where she was given some list of questions.

''Irv, what on earth is this?'' asked Mike, editor in chief of Auto World

''This is a game, to see how well people around you know you.'' Irv smiled cunningly ''We want to see just how much your assistant know about you.'' he looked at Miranda. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to show that everybody needed to know her every whim to make her happy.

_Nigel did say I should be honest and trusting. Well, lets see if they really know anything about me._

* * *

The crowed gathered around the stage where Andrea, Emily and Mike's assistant Clara were standing confused behind a table. Irv then walked to the centre of stage and started:

''Good evening ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming.'' he smiled ''This is a truly wonderful gathering of good people and we decided to play a little game. To play this game, I would ask all of people who work in Runway to move on the right side and all of you who work in Auto World to move on left.'' after a minute or two of chuckling and moving around, the hall was divided by a very thin line and the atmosphere was very good among people-boosted by many drinks, which thrilled Irv

''Excellent! Now, we have here on the stage, lovely Andy and Emily- Miranda's assistants and Clara-Mike's assistant. We have given both of our editors questions, regular questions on which they had to answer. Now we will ask the same questions to their assistants, just to see how well they know their bosses.'' crowd laughed at the silly game

''I shall now, give the microphone to our dear Shanon, because I'm sure she'll do this much better than I ever could. Have fun!'' he said giving Shanon microphone and leaving the stage, while people clapped

''Alright, girls, I have questions in my hands, as well as answers of your boss'.'' Shanon smiled ''Don't worry there are only five questions. Are you ready?''

After all three nodded, Shanon said looking at Clara

''Clara, if it's alright with you, we'll start with Runway girls.''

''Sure.'' Clara smiled

''What kind of coffee does your editor drinks?'' she asked ''Emily.''

''No-foam skimmed latte with an extra shot, searing hot.'' redhead answered confidently

''I agree with Emily, but not searing hot. Mild.'' Andrea answered, little insecure

''Okay, Runway crowd, what do you say: who's right?''

''Emily!'' crowed cheered

''Okay, then.'' Shanon smiled ''Let's see whose right!'' she looked at the answer sheet and exclaimed ''And the person who is right is... Andrea!''

Auto World crowed cheered while Runway crowd clapped, but were stunned by the answer. Emily looked at Andrea, then at Shanon as if they were pulling some sort of a prank on her.

''Second question!'' Shanon started ''What is Miranda's favourite animal?''

''A dog?'' asked Emily, not really knowing an answer, while Andrea said ''Owls.''

''What do you say?'' asked Shanon as she turned towards the crowd and this time, Runway crowd was divided

''Alright, alrigt'' Shanon smiled ''You're divided, we can see. Now the answer is...owl!'' she paused while crowd applauded ''Andy, you're on fire!''

''Which colour of scarfs does Miranda wears?'' asked Shanon

''White.'' Emily answered and Andrea nodded smiling and crowed voiced their support

''Well, Emily you are right of course!'' the crowd cheered while Emily grinned

''Only two more questions for our Runway girls.'' exclaimed Shanon ''Here we go! Miranda's favourite flowers?''

Both Emily and Andrea thought about it for a minute or two before answering. ''Roses.'' Emily said uncertainly because she didn't really know, but she went with safe answer of sorts because Miranda always approved of them at big gala's Runway organised

''Freesias.'' Andrea gulped slightly, while Emily frowned because she knew as well as Andrea that Miranda did not want to see them in her presence ever.

Crowd started to yell Emily's name and Shanon said ''Well, Emily it seems you have full support.'' she chuckled ''But, I'm afraid that Andrea is right.''

''Seriously?'' asked Emily astonished

''Seriously.'' laughed Shanon as crowd applauded

''The last question, girls.'' Shanon announced ''Are you ready?!'' at two nods and few chuckles from the crowd ''What is Miranda's favourite unhealthy snack?''

''She doesn't eat unhealthy snacks.'' Emily shook her head ''Mars bar.'' answered Andrea and crowd was once again divided between answers

''Andrea, you truly know Miranda!'' stated Shanon ''You're right!''

While the crowd cheered once again, in background and away from main crowd Nigel moved closer to Miranda and whispered quietly ''You still don't believe me?''

''You're ridiculous. She's a child compared to my years.'' Miranda said

''You're wrong and you know it.'' Nigel replied and moved towards the bar for another drink

After climbing down from the stage, Emily marched off away from the crowed, while Andrea was on her trail

''Emily!'' she called but redhead was just marching on ''Em!''

''How is it possible that you know more than me?''

''Em...'' started Andrea

''I don't understand!'' huffed Emily ''Why do you know all of it? Do you have chats with her every evening when you deliver the Book?!''

''No, I just notice things...''Andrea started once again, but Emily cut in

''Well I notice things as well! But that doesn't...'' this time Andrea interrupted Emily

''I know! But you notice work things.'' she paused ''I notice everything!''

''Why on earth would you do that?'' asked Emily ''Having some sort of obsession?'' she snorted

''No, worse.'' Andy gulped ''I'm in love with her.''

Emily was shocked beyond words, she opened and closed her mouth few times before muttering ''You idiot.'' and embracing Andy in a hug. Thankfully the girls were far away so that crowd who was listening Clara's answers didn't hear them. Miranda, on other hand, who was leaning against a column behind them and not in their sight did hear every single word.

* * *

It took Miranda 30 minutes before she decided to find Andrea. She tried to find her, but she found Nigel first

''Nigel!'' she exclaimed ''Have you seen Andrea?''

''She went home, ten minutes ago.''

''Do you have her address?''

''Yes, I do. Why?'' asked Nigel

''Send it to Roy, will you please? I need to tell her, before I lose my nerve.'' Miranda explained

''Here'' he pushed his drink in her hand ''Drink it, so you have fresh fill of that bravado.'' he said as he typed Andy's address to Roy

''Go!'' said Nigel ''Roy is waiting for you.''

''Wish me luck!'' Miranda said as she gave him his glass and went towards the exit.

''Nigel, you're up!'' Emily said as she finally found bald man. Nigel cleared his throat and made his way towards the stage.

''Good evening, most of you know me, but for those who don't I'm Nigel, art director at Runaway. Firstly I would like to thank Mr. Irving Ravitz for giving me opportunity to make this speech.'' he paused looking over the crowd ''What a lovely evening it was and now I'm supposed to make a speech about our boss which would be much more frightening if she didn't went home to her daughters.'' people laughed, while Irv frowned a bit ''Let me tell you something about Miranda Priestly; there is much more than it meets the eye. She is hard to handle and she demands perfection more often then not and that had bitten her in her beautifully shaped arse more times then not.'' he stopped as crowd once again laughed

''Tonight, I have seen more than one surprised face in the crowd as Miranda approached them and called them by their names. That should not surprise you, because Miranda knows names of everybody who works for her. She considers us her pack, her team and she takes care of her team: she keeps us in check and she makes sure only the best of us join our little team. I know you think she doesn't care about you, but she know little things about you- your husbands and children's names. She knows all of this because she listens to you, even when she pretands not to. It's important for her that you are okay, because she knows that all of us need to be strong in order to work and produce masterpieces. Every bouquet of flowers that all the ladies who were on maternity received from Runway were hand picked by Miranda. Two years ago when Miranda found out that Rose's, our cleaning lady who is now retired, husband had cancer she payed full medical treatment which they couldn't afford. Rose and Arnold are now living in Florida, enjoying their retirement.'' he paused a bit while crowd squirmed and muttered words of shock ''10 years ago, one female on our staff was sexually harassed by a photographer on one shoot and Miranda made sure that man would never work with us again, after she had stopped him from hurting one of our own.''

Nigel cleared throat once again and looked at the crowd ''There are many examples like this, but I won't tell any more. What I will tell you is that I have known Miranda for 22 years and it's been damn privilege and excitement to work with her and still is. Even though she can be a major pain in my behind.'' he raised his glass ''For Miranda, I hope you live very long and happy life.''

Everybody raised their glasses and voiced ''For Miranda''

* * *

Miranda took one deep breath and knocked on Andrea's door. After few moments, the door opened and revealed Andrea in her pj bottom and long t shirt.

''Miranda?'' Andy questioned ''Is everything alright? Are the girls alright?''

''Everything is alright, Andrea.'' Miranda responded ''Can I come in?''

''Yes, of course.'' said Andrea and let Miranda enter, closing door behind them.

''How did you know?'' asked Miranda ''Your answers, I mean.'' she clarified

''I notice things.'' Andrea said, but knew Miranda wouldn't be satisfied with an answer so she continued ''You never have time to drink you coffee immediately, so by the time you can take a first sip of your coffee, it's not hot anymore it's mild.'' Andy paused a bit, biting her lip ''Owls...I figured it because I saw a painting in your study when you once send me to retrieve file from autumn shoot. It was painted by your mother and had a dedication for you and I knew your mother wouldn't paint you any animal, but your favourite so...'' she trailed off but cleared her throat and continued ''Freesia's, well I thought you hated them, but then I saw them in your garden. Why would you have flowers you hate planted in your garden? Mars bar, well..'' she blushed slightly ''One day when we were coming back from the shoot at Central Park, you leaned over to see some paper I've smelled chocolate on your breath and since I love Mars bar, I knew what it smelled like.''

Miranda took few steps towards Andy and she grasped Andy's hands with her own ''I've heard what you said to Emily.'' Andy gasped at that ''Is it true?''

''Miranda, please don't fire me, I...''

''Why would I fire you?'' asked Miranda ''I just want to know whether it's true.''

After few moments of silence, Andrea swallowed hard and answered looking at the ground ''Yes, it is. Please don't hate me.''

''Oh, darling, I could never hate you.'' Miranda cupped her cheek, which encouraged Andy to look into blue eyes ''I love you, as well. Nigel teased me about it for last three months, you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was afraid.''

''I was as well.'' said Andy shocked that her feelings are returned ''You love me?''

''Yes, I do.'' said Miranda kissing Andy gently

''I love you too, so much Miranda, so much.'' whispered Andy as she pulled Miranda for deeper kiss ''Are girls home?'' Andy asked breaking the kiss

''No, they are with their father, they'll come tomorrow after school.'' said Miranda

''Stay with me?'' Andrea questioned

''Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything.'' responded Miranda

''Miranda, I've been making love with you in my mind for months, I was going mad.'' responded Andrea

''Well, we can't allow that.'' murmured Miranda as she kissed Andrea again. Andrea pulled Miranda towards her bedroom, but progress was slowed down because of the clothes that were taken off and dropped on the floor. When they reached the bed, they were both in underwear.

''Have you ever been with a woman?'' asked Andrea

''I've slept with women, yes.'' nodded Miranda ''I've never made love in my life.'' she swallowed hard at her own confession

''I'll gladly be your first.'' smiled Andrea as she took of her underwear, making herself bare in front of Miranda

''You're beautiful, most stunning creature I've ever seen.'' Miranda said, taking in the beauty in front of her

''You have never looked in the mirror then.'' Andy said as she pulled off Miranda's bra and then dropped on her knees in front of Miranda. She hooked her index fingers in Miranda's black panties and pulled them down while looking directly into Miranda's eyes, which made Miranda breath heavier. When Andy looked at the sight in front of her, she couldn't help herself and she gently kissed Miranda's mound which made older woman gasp out loud.

''I need you to make love to me Andrea, please.'' Miranda pleaded and Andy got up, kissed her and laid her on the bed.

''Of course, beautiful.'' smiled Andrea as she kissed Miranda's neck, then made her way around Miranda's breasts, kissing them slowly and gently making Miranda moan loudly.

''Andrea, please, don't tease me.'' she breathed ''We'll have time for that, please.''

Andy took a hint and spread Miranda's legs wider, settling between them. The moment Miranda's soft, trimmed mound came into view, Andy ran her mouth over it, making Miranda whimpered loudly. Andy was surprised at how wet she already was – her slit glistened openly, her hips lifting slightly even at that gentle touch. Andrea couldn't help looking up with her mouth poised over Miranda's mound and she caught Miranda watching her closely. There was open desire in her eyes now, her nipples were visibly hard and her breathing was heavy.  
Miranda was truly a sight to see- creamy shoulders, high, firm, smooth breasts with tight, dark pink nipples, the tips of her breasts just slightly crinkled around those hard points. Her stomach was almost flat and very smooth, Andy growled out of pleasure at the beauty in front of her. Andy once again devoted her attention to Miranda's pussy and kissed it lightly and when Andy felt Miranda's fingers slid into her hair she was lost in pleasure.

Andy ate Miranda slowly, lingeringly, big brown, greedy eyes trailed all over her nakedness as it began to writhe before her. Andy's hands slid up pale stomach, feeling the quiver and rhythmic tensing of the muscles beneath the skin, and then filled her hands with Miranda's breasts, feeling older woman arch up to her hands with a gasp. Andy's palms grazed her tight nipples, making her shudder, and then Andy's hands became more bolder and explored them fully, caressing and grazing every curve, thumbs teasing and toying with those nipples and hands delighting in finally having complete access to her.

Andy touched her everywhere – her back, her stomach, her legs. Miranda writhed through one strong, slow orgasm, and was building to a second when Andy lightly stroked a fingertip over her slit, lightly teasing the opening as her tongue traced lazy circles around Miranda's clit. Andy slurped at her clit slightly, the finger dipping into her, and Miranda bit her lip, whimpering loudly. This time, the whimper was different – lower, more throaty. Andy loved the sound, and sank her finger in to the second knuckle, hoping to coax it out of Miranda again.

She gasped.

"Oh, god Andrea!" her moan was that same throaty sound, and Andy almost purred. Miranda's hips twisted subtly, and Andy slid her finger out, letting Miranda watch as Andy slowly sucked it into her mouth, tasting her, then eased slippery finger back inside her, exploring her pussy. Andrea's finger gently probed and teased at Miranda's inner walls, feeling their slick softness, pressing and in search of the sensitive spots.

''Andrea! Yes!'' She groaned softly, wriggling as Andrea's finger teased her, finally breaking their gaze to throw her head back.

Andy pumped her finger inside Miranda's pussy making older woman moan loudly and moving her head back and forth on the pillow as she shuddered, groaning with each stroke of the digit.

Those moans grew louder when Andy slipped a second finger into her, and began massaging the fingers along the inside her body, twisting and spreading them, then swirling them about, stirring her wet, slick pussy, giving her new pleasures, purring outright at her throaty growls of pleasure.

"Andrea, my love!" she shuddered, and grabbed Andy's hair, pressing her harder against her pussy as Andy sucked her clit and continued with firm pushes of her fingers. After only few seconds Miranda screamed her release, her legs kicking slightly, her pussy fluttering and gripping the fingers still buried inside her, coating Andy's hand with her sweetness.

Andy lied next to trembling Miranda and hugged her while she pulled cover over them and kissed Miranda slowly.

''I love you so much.'' Andrea said

''Mmm, I love you too.'' responded Miranda as she was slowly coming back to her senses

''What about you?'' asked Miranda after a few seconds

''Well, we have whole night and tomorrow morning.'' Andrea smiled

''Honey, tomorrow is Monday.'' said Miranda confused

''Irving gave us all Monday off.'' Andrea said ''Didn't you get that mail?''

''Well, we do work to much.'' Miranda smiled and kissed Andrea once again

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it. **


End file.
